Survival Of The Fittest
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: After the takedown of Deadman Wonderland Ganta,Karako,Senji,and Yosuga are unsure of what to do. Each had envisioned this day, but all thought it would be quite different. Will they try to survive out in the concrete jungle? Or will they save Shiro and Toto? Note: Many different Point of Views from various characters.
1. Prologue

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 1-Prologue

_One mischievous little woodpecker_

_Another Day, pecking your holes_

_Ruining the Woods, tree wrecker_

_The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife_

_Poor little woodpecker, your nesting holes are all tainted_

_Yod food with toxins rife_

_Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet_

_Oh, sad little woodpecker_

_Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks_

The Wretched Egg stopped singing, her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched in frustration. Even now, without that Shiro controlling her, she couldn't forget that damned song.

Not only could she not forget it, she couldn't help but wonder what the rest of it was…It was like she just had to know.

She knew the song was about her, of course. But why was it so important to her? Even now, without the innocence and naïveté that withheld Shiro's power, even now, with all the other Deadman gone from Deadman Wonderland.

"Still pondering that silly lullaby?" A playful reply came from the doorway.

At this, she turned in her soft bed to see the one and only Toto Sakigami A.K.A The Mockingbird.

Or at least, at one point it had been Toto Sakigami, now he resembled him perfectly, but unlike Shiro, the Wretched Egg knew perfectly well who it really was inside that shell of a boy. It was the one and only Hagire, the man who aided in bringing this much more powerful version of Shiro forth.

She said nothing, but growled and rolled again so her back was facing him again. That didn't stop him though; he was either very foolish or very stupid, because he was the only person who dared get close to her, who dare not be consumed by fear at her very presence.

As he sat at the head of her bed and gently reached to slide his fingers through her silvery hair she sighed. It was the Shiro inside her begging for comfort and love, it was her that made her sigh in content and allow him to continue to stroke her hair.

"Are you happy, My Snowflake?" He murmured softly, his hand ceased stroking her hair and moved down to brush her face, gentle and soft.

Shiro would have burst into tears and flung herself into his arms, sobbing, most likely. But the Wretched Egg just swallowed hollowly, having no answer to this question.

But she did manage to say something, her voice, now not so irritatingly high and much more mature, "I don't know."

And she truly didn't, even now when she had been allowed the bloodbath the Wretched Egg so desperately craved at every waking moment.

I guess it was difficult to truly be happy, when all you knew was pain and suffering and all you brought forth was hate and death.

* * *

"Ganta, would you like a cookie?" A elderly woman asked gently, holding out his favorite kind tenderly.

That cookie once brought a mouth-watering desire into him, but now it left a bitter and repulsing taste in his mouth.

"No thanks." He murmured, and the woman nodded respectively before resuming her daily chores at the foster home.

It had been almost a month since his release from Deadman Wonderland, a day he had envisioned for all his time within said prison. But that image was a much happier one than what it really was like now, one with a certain white-haired woman at his side.

But now, he was all alone. His cell phone was pointless now, all his contacts were now the numbers of the deceased, and he doubted his cell could reach beyond the living.

Mimi…..and Yamakatsu...

He had taken his friends for granted when they were alive, and now that they were dead, he held only regrets…..

Within that prison he had met new friends….Azami and Shiro…..all murdered by that monster that consumed his best friend's body….The Wretched Egg…..

Thinking about it made his fists clench angrily. The one person that caused all his pain and suffering, the one person that ruined his whole life had been hiding right under his nose the whole time, masquerading as his long-lost friend.

He'd had his chance to kill her, to kill the so-called 'Red Man', and he blew it, he simply couldn't do it. Not while he knew the killer had also been his friend once upon a time.

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa held his head in his hands as he sat on the park bench, wallowing in his last attempt and failure at getting a normal job.

His hair was now back in its usual disarray of spikes from his hands intentionally ruffling it out of its slicked back state and he squirmed uncomfortably in his suit. All these layers were suffocating him, and his tie felt more like a noose.

How he wished he were back in Deadman Wonderland, where he could roam freely with his sleeves rolled up and his chest bare, where he could use his Branch of Sin whenever he felt like it.

It was exactly how he knew it'd be if he ever got out of Deadman Wonderland. It was exactly how he had explained it to Ganta, where 'Survival of the Fittest' kicked in.

In Deadman Wonderland, Survival of the Fittest meant using your Branch of Sin wisely in the Carnival Corpse matches to overcome your foe, where the meaning of it was simple and straight forward.

Out here though, it was hell. Survival of the Fittest was getting educated in order to succeed later on, that, or stoop to illegal acts just to stay afloat. The strong survived, while the weak became homeless and poor, doomed to die starving and shelter less in the concrete jungle.

Right now, Senji hated to admit he was verging on the 'weak' side.

That was a very frightening thought. In Deadman Wonderland he'd been one of the strongest Deadman out there and had enough Cast Points and Candy to set him for life. Everyone knew him and respected him; everyone admired him and talked about him.

Out here, he was lowest of the low. He had no experience with other, normal people and frankly he despised it. He had no education outside of fighting and he certainly wasn't the most approachable person ever.

In Deadman Wonderland he had reveled in his power and quite enjoyed a good fight, even if it meant losing some sort of body part to make up for losing. Now here he was, sitting by himself in a park, completely useless.

Of course, his first choice was the police force. But it seemed they did not like the idea of having another Deadman on their squad. Not after his little 'incident'.

Even after being proved innocent with no charges against him, even after he proved how useful he'd be, they still wouldn't take him. Why? Because people are afraid of different….They are afraid of Deadman in general...They are afraid of the Branches of Sin.

It was an unspoken rule to hide your Branch of Sin at all costs. If somewhere were to see you using it he was absolutely certain someone would find a way to twist what really happened and make it seem as though he had hurt someone.

It was all such bullshit.

It wasn't their fault they were infected. Yet they treated them all the same.

Senji wasn't stupid though, he knew some Deadman really where bad, in fact he'd seen some roaming around with in gangs, utilizing their Branches of Sin to mug and rob people.

They had every right to be afraid, but why wouldn't they at least give him a chance?

It was the eye patch he later decided. No one wanted to hire I guy with an eye patch.

* * *

Karako Koshio stood at the front of a grave, the slick mud coating her bare feet and the wind gently tousling her long yellow cloak.

_From Scarred to Freed:  
Nagi Kengamine- the Owl_

Such a fitting description she thought as she read it, she had memorized the phrase many times over, yet it still brought a spark of energy flowing through her veins.

Even as a tear slid down her face she smiled. Her bell jingling slightly as it rang at her chest. The tone was somehow comforting, knowing how much he would enjoy it.

She would miss him she knew, she already did. But she knew he would be happier where he was, with his wife and daughter.

She sighed, she had always envisioned her freedom being spent by his side, perhaps just as friends at first, but then she hoped to one day become something more to him, for him to love her just as she loved him.

She hoped to have a family with him and grow old together, to spend each day of that freedom together, cherishing every moment.

But it seemed fate had another path woven for her, one very different, and much more tragic.

More tears fell, but she didn't wipe them away, she let them fall to the ground below her and seep down into the Earth.

His funeral had been unbelievably short, it seemed he had little remaining relatives, and there was not much to be said.

She knew this, because she had been the only one to speak at his funeral. She told them how noble he was, and how many hardships he suffered in the prison, she told them how he died honorably.

But it seemed she was meeting deaf ears, no one looked at her, and no one looked at him. The Priest merely shuddered and prayed aloud that his tainted blood shall one day be cleansed and then he turned to her and wished her the same.

She remembered how she had gawked at him, how she had been torn between furious and heartbroken. These people viewed her as an impurity….They viewed her as if she were some sort of demon in need of exorcism.

The thought had made her sick, these people were Nagi's friends and family, and yet even they could not accept him for who he was now. They couldn't accept her either.

Every time she tried to introduce herself or speak to one of his family or friends they would get wide-eyed and mutter a response and a quick excuse before they made haste to get away from her.

Now she stared at her own hands, the soft mocha colored hands she had all her life. And she couldn't see them as being tainted or unwanted, it was just her. The same Karako she had always been.

Even the children cowered in fear behind the legs of their parents as she drew near…

Was she so repulsing? Was she such a bane to the human existence?

She didn't think so, and she knew if Nagi were here at all he would not have thought so either.

Her lips quivered and she drew the hood around her, shielding her face and identity from unwanted eyes.

He had been buried by his wife, as Karako insisted, and what a fitting spot it had been. At least he would be happy; though she wasn't so sure she could say the same for herself.

But she smiled slightly, placing the long flower she'd brought for them right in the middle of them, where she knew the daughter would be buried if they had found any of her remains.

"Goodbye Nagi." She whispered before she turned and forced herself to walk away, back into the free for all that was the rest of Japan.

It was times like this that made her wish she really had died along with him.

* * *

Yosuga Mitsuzaki sat down at her desk, her head bent low and her body stiff.

Despite all this, she heard the constant whispers that came every time she entered a classroom.

_Freak...Murder...Demon...Monster..._

All these were constantly thrown at her, just because she was different. Even the teachers seemed to sneer in disgust every time she got a paper cut and the blood swirled in the air.

She hated it here, she hated school, she hated the outside world, she hated being a Deadman...

Although they were no longer required to wear those ghastly metal collars that regularly dispensed poison into their bloodstream, they all had to wear small read wristbands...

Only Deadman had to wear these particular wristband and they were given to each and every Deadman that was cleared from Deadman Wonderland and free to roam the outside world, to show all the others that they were Deadman.

It wasn't nearly as bad as those collars, but she still hated it. They were still trying to prevent them from being accepted in society.

Many of the students bullied her and harassed her, with little or no aid from the teachers, even if one was nearby. Many of them charged at her with small knives or blades, seeking to cut her skin just to see for themselves if the rumors were true.

Although the blood did swirl in the air, she never once raised it in attack to the others, no matter how much she truly wanted to. She doubted she'd be able to anyway, she still hadn't improved on her Branch of Sin.

So she put up with it, if only to prevent the outbreak of chaos. But still the rumors spread, they said she lives all alone, secretly practicing her Branch of Sin on unsuspecting citizens. They said she is really a sadistic psychopath just waiting for the right moment to strike. They said she bribed the judge into proving her innocent so she could get out of Deadman Wonderland.

She had envisioned this day, but it was still very different from what it was now. She knew she'd have to attend school, but she always thought she'd attend with a certain teal haired boy at her side.

Toto Sakigami...

She still imagined him, even now. She figured he'd be the type of student that would carry her books for her, or make her laugh even at his expense, or tempt her to ditch school with him.

But for all she knew, Toto Sakigami was gone, now replaced by Hagire Rinichiro.

Why was life so unfair?


	2. Caged

Chapter 2-Caged

Chaplin frowned yet again at his reflection in the mirror.

It was bad that even after the release of all Deadman in Wonderland he had been locked up in a different prison for the murder of that whore he killed on accident, but it was worse that he looked like a…well…man.

No makeup, no gaudy jewelry, no revealing clothes, no wig. Just himself and this disgustingly cracked mirror in his cell.

He felt so vulnerable and almost naked without his usual attire, he didn't feel like himself at all. In fact, it was like the man staring back at him in that mirror was a complete stranger.

At least in Deadman Wonderland he had been free to choose what he wore and how he looked, regardless if he had to fight in a few Carnival Corpses here and there, at least he had a choice.

It was a minor freedom, yes, but at least he could. Here they gave you these atrocious jumpsuits much like the ones they gave the newest inmates in the Wonderland, and they actually expected you to wear them.

It was unfair; transgender didn't have a place in this day and age of society. They were frowned upon and shunned. It wasn't his fault he looked so much better in women's clothing.

Men's clothing was overrated anyway….it was so boring and drab, with limited accessories and hairstyles….but if you were a woman you had so much more options….so many more styles and accessories…..

Chaplin almost smiled at the thought, but it was quickly replaced by a frown again as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The man here he did not know, with his stark black hair and too skinny of a body….He looked like he was drowning in these man's clothes….

Sometimes, he wished he really would drown.

* * *

Minatsuki examined her nails with a bored look on her face; there was literally nothing to do here. No one to fight, no one to trick, just her and this cell. And her cellmates.

Speaking of cellmates, she took a moment to glance at them from the corner of her eyes, and could just barely see them all hunched in the corner of the cell farthest from where she currently was positioned.

Her cellmates were bulky, and burly women, all of whom had at least ten piercings' and three tattoos, and all of whom who were deathly afraid of her.

She rolled her eyes at their cowering and went back to examining her nails, now freshly painted in a lovely flower design.

Sure, they had been all tough and menacing when she arrived, and she had dutifully played the part of an innocent scared little girl. She simply couldn't help but desire to see the looks on their faces when her true personality showed.

She had said the lines as if she had memorized them, and her acting was spot on, even she sometimes was amazed at how well she acted. Soon enough, they grew confident and surrounded her, unknowingly playing right into her hands.

But as they moved to strike her she suddenly grinned her best psychotic grin she could manage, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as she ripped her earrings out and watched as the blood spilled out and grasped her harassers' by their arms.

She had been delighted to see the horror that spread on their faces, how they uselessly struggled and screamed; how the pleasure of it all wracked her body.

She took her time of course, first giving them a small taste of her power by cutting thin slashes along their bodies and laughing as they struggled and panicked, and then viciously hacking away at them until the guards apprehended her.

It had been a great time, at first.

But of course, they grew old. Their looks of terror no longer amused her as they once did, in fact, it was now bordering on ridiculous.

Even now, they still cowered and flinched at the most basic of movements, and their eyes still grew wide like startled animals caught in the headlights of a speeding car each time she passed them.

As the days passed and her boredom grew, she realized she could probably break out of here if she truly wanted to; the bars of the cell were rusted and old just like almost everything else was.

One good slice and she'd be free, she knew Yoh would aid in her escape too, not that she'd need it.

But regardless, she knew it'd be just as boring on the outside too, if not more so. She gagged at the thought of getting a normal job or the highlight of her weekends being a trip to the mall….She'd probably even have to attend high school, yuck.

At least in Deadman Wonderland she was free to cause all the pain and suffering she wished, she was free to use her Branch of Sin, she was free to be herself.

It was true, Deadman Wonderland had been her prison in many ways, but in other ways, it was her refuge….her sanctuary….her home.

* * *

Yoh hummed softly to himself as he walked throughout the busy city streets of Japan, watching and waiting for the next person who would become his target.

He was actually in a particularly good mood today, he had just left Minatsuki and was pleased to see her well and healthy, perhaps even content in her prison life.

Yoh was many things, a liar, a thief, maybe even a criminal, but he was still a big brother, and he would stick to that, even if Minatsuki truly didn't want him to.

He knew she wouldn't like it if she ever got out of that prison, she would be ultimately bored. She wouldn't be able to use her Branch of Sin legally, and she wouldn't be able to torture others as she had loved so much in Deadman Wonderland.

Even he could not envision Minatsuki strolling around in the mall, surrounded by numerous girlfriends and gossiping like crazy. It was simply too bizarre, too normal for Minatsuki.

As for Yoh, he really wasn't doing much of anything. In fact, most, if not all of his time had been spent visiting Minatsuki, and the rest of it had been spent thieving from the unsuspecting citizens of Japan.

He would be the first to admit his sole purpose in life was to take care of his sister, regardless if she wanted or needed it. He supposed that his life had always revolved around her since the accident so many years ago….and perhaps before that….

In fact, he was almost scared of what would happen once she got out of that prison. What if she did move on and get married, or start a family? There would be no room for Yoh anymore, she wouldn't need him, wouldn't want him.

So what would he do when that day came? Would he drift aimlessly through life? Would he spiral into the oblivion of insanity? Or would he simply end it with a quick suicide?

He knew it was insane to consider these as options, but the idea of not taking care of Minatsuki was almost heart stopping for him. Would he meet a girl and take care of her just as he had for Minatsuki? Would it be the same?

He doubted it; it was one thing to take care of a sister, but an entirely different thing to take care of a spouse….

Sometimes, even he hated his sister complex….

* * *

Ganta walked quietly throughout the halls of his new school, his head bent down to stare at the ground as he did so.

He knew he'd probably bump into someone unless he took to looking forward, but he dismissed the idea immediately, because everyone who crossed his path instantly parted away from him.

He hadn't been happy about attending school again, even if it was completely necessary, there were too many bad memories.

But it appeared the other children were not a problem to him anymore, he wouldn't have to worry about getting close to someone again, simply because everyone here was absolutely terrified of him.

It didn't matter who it was, freshmen to seniors, and even the staff all cowered in his presence, waiting for him to loose his temper and murder each and every one of them just as he had his other school.

Or so they thought.

Not that it mattered either, every time he made eye contact they ran away faster than he could open his mouth. But whatever, it wasn't as if they'd believe him, or even listen to him.

But perhaps it actually was better this way. If everyone believed he was the murderous child they marked him as the day of the accident, he wouldn't have the chance to lose someone close to him again, because no one would want to get close to him.

As he sat down at his seat for his first period class the other students reluctantly filed in after him, each moving extremely slow and careful to choose seats the furthest away from him.

It was always like this, and then the poor saps that filed in last where doomed to take the seats at either side of him.

At long last, the four students who had unfortunately come in last stood nervously by the walls, desperately scanning each row for a desk they had missed, so they wouldn't have to sit by him.

But of course, their wasn't any, and as soon as they realized that they all began to shift nervously, small beads of sweat already building up on their skin as they slowly approached and took their seats in front, back, and to either side of him.

Everyone was tense, even the teacher, and everyone was staring at him, most with a horrified terror in their eyes as they hoped today would not be the day he would snap.

It was days like this he really wished he could just stand and shout at them like he so wished to, but he knew that that would not help anything. In fact, it would most likely make them even more tense and afraid of him than ever.

He didn't want that, as much as it bothered him to be different and shunned, he didn't want people to have more reason to fear him.

It was bad enough as it is, already almost everyone had plans to transfer schools as soon as possible. Those who didn't were doomed to spend the school year with him.

They were so stupid; did they really think they would be safe at a different school? Little did they know, he was not the only Deadman alive, and he knew they were literally everywhere, some probably didn't even know they were Deadman yet.

And he knew most Deadman were not so patient or forgiving as he was. he knew some were hell bent on getting revenge on the outsiders that locked them up in the first place, he knew some were more than willing to give normal people a little taste of what a Branch of Sin could really do.

Even he had troubles containing his own Branch of Sin sometimes, it was like it was fueling on their fear, and trying to escape his body to unleash its power on any who was nearby.

And it was hard to keep himself from bleeding too, he had already cut himself with paper a few times while shuffling them around, and the blood had trickled out.

Whenever that happened, everyone would stop what they were doing, no matter what it happened to be, and stare with horror at his cut, watching as the blood swirled in the air, waiting for him to resume control and end them where they stood.

Normal humans were so stupid, so naïve, so easily frightened. Had he been this cowardly before? He thought so. Despite this, normal people still had troubles accepting anything different, harmless or not.

Perhaps they would all benefit from a trip to Deadman Wonderland after all…Just wait until they witnessed the undying horrors he had, maybe then they wouldn't be so afraid of him in contrast.

He scowled as he remembered Nagi's psychotic rampage, he remembered the torturous games he was forced to participate in, he remembered Rukuro's maniac like assault as e betrayed Scar Chain, and he remembered watching as his childhood friend revealed herself to be the coldhearted killer.

He shuddered; the memories were painful and still stung even now. But why? Why should he care? Shiro _murdered _his classmates and friends, so why did it still hurt as he remembered the betrayal?

He shouldn't care. He shouldn't care at all. That _thing _was not his friend; it was nothing but a demon.

A demon with his friend's body.

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so happy for all the reviews I got last chapter, I even got a few recommendations for what point of views to do for this one. Thanks for that by the way (name), and please, if any of you have preferences please tell me so I can be sure to include them.

By the way, for those of you who don't know, this will include some ShiroXGanta, ShiroXToto, TotoXYosuga, and I was also thinking of pairing Yoh with someone, as well as have Minatsuki find someone, and Senji with someone too.

If you guys have _any _suggestions please, please tell me. I was thinking about someone very innocent and sweet for Yoh, and someone crazy/twisted for Minatsuki, and someone conservative and smart for Senji….But please help me with this, any suggestions at all.

Also, I thought Karako should adopt someone, you know, like she was saving someone like Nagi's daughter? Or maybe even having her adopt Nagi's daughter?

Regardless, should I move into the events when they break back into Deadman Wonderland to kill Shiro? Or should I not, because I was kind of thinking of having it to where Yosuga rescues Toto, and Ganta tries to save Shiro instead of kill her…

Also, sorry if my portrayal of Minatsuki, Yoh, and Chaplin were off, I've only seen the last four episodes of Deadman Wonderland though I've read the entire manga, and it was kind of difficult for me….

I also would really, really like to include some Rukuro point of views sometime, he was actually a favorite of mine and there are literally _no _fanfictions for him…:C

Send me your thoughts!-CrystleIceFire


	3. Reminiscent

Chapter 3-Reminiscent

Rukuro scanned the computer screen boredly, his eyes long exhausted from the sheer brightness of the monitor screen. Oh how he missed the lovely up to date technology Deadman Wonderland, Tamaki namely, had provided him.

Normally, this sort of task would take mere minutes, possibly an hour tops. But this outdated technology and even worse wireless internet plus the countless viruses led to long and complicated setbacks.

Not that he was not capable of solving these 'complications', quite the opposite actually, Rukuro could easily disarm any virus or decode any sort of coding it may have had, it was just the technology itself bringing him problems with it's slow system.

He hated to admit to it, but he feared he'd rather be stuck with Scar Chain again; doing stupid favors at Nagi's command, rather than be outside of Deadman Wonderland, where everyone else was a complete imbecile. Not to mention they seemed to lack any up to date technology.

Sure, the outside had its perks, but he couldn't simply waltz right into a high tech company and get a job in a moment's notice, especially not with his criminal record as ghastly as it was. So for the moment, he was stuck with an ancient computer, doing tedious and boring hacker work for whoever desired it.

It had crossed his mind once or twice that he could easily steal the technology from them. He knew he could easily disarm the security and he was certain his Branch of Sin could easily take out the remaining guards. However, he dismissed the thought as something one of a much smaller intellect would do and he would not stoop to their level of idiocy.

Irritably he drummed his fingers on the desk, tearing his sore eyes away from the monitor if only for a moment as he rested. Absentmindedly, his hand found its way to his neck, where he jerked and heard the unmistakable crack of his neck popping back into place.

He sighed, the action was becoming less and less frequent as the boring days dragged on, and yet, he still did it. Perhaps it was out of habit or discomfort, but he really knew it was more like a strange memory of his. Bringing back all the times he had done that very same thing in Deadman Wonderland.

He hated himself, but he missed the thrill. He missed being so clever and devious that he actually spied on Scar Chain for the enemy, and betrayed them when they needed him most. He missed seeing their idiotic faces twist with horror and rage for not seeing this earlier; he missed how helpless they all looked as he revealed his true alliances.

Even now, he really couldn't place why he betrayed them for the Undertakers, perhaps it was simply to test if he could, or perhaps he felt his chance of survival was greatly increased if he sided with the Undertakers.

Whatever the reason, he regretted nothing. If only he could go back, and put his genius back to where it was most useful.

Of course, the golden question was, how did he get proclaimed innocent when DW shut down? It should have been impossible considering how many crimes he committed both in and out of that prison. But that wasn't a problem for long, not when he was completely capable of hacking into legal systems and changing his own records.

He wasn't stupid; he had seen the downfall of the Undertakers and the imminent collapse of Deadman Wonderland itself long before it had actually happened. So he had wisely done what anyone would have done, he cleared his records and made it as if he literally 'disappeared' from the Undertaker HQ, convienienttly just day before he was set free again. And no one did a thing to stop him.

Sometimes, being a super genius was just too easy…

* * *

"Genkaku, Genkaku, Genkaku!" The audience roared as the pronounced 'uber' monk strummed wildly on his guitar.

He smirked slightly, relishing how they adored his ability of rock and roll and truly appreciated his talents. But the joy was short lived, as his smile faltered he suddenly was reminded of his other great talent, one never to be seen again.

Oh how he missed using his gift of salvation. Oh well, he supposed this would suffice for now.

They exploded into a fresh wave of screaming, cheering, and clapping as he ended the song with one last powerful sweep of his hand against the metal wires of his guitar.

"Thank you, thank you!" He replied as they jumped and shouted, each vying for his attention as they elbowed and bumped into one another. Even as the curtain fell and his view was obscured from them, he still heard the seemingly never ending roar of their cheers and joy.

He supposed he should be happy. After all, this was what he'd always wanted out of his life. Fame, fortune, and all the women and bragging that went with it.

But it wasn't, at least, not when he wasn't performing. He missed it too much, the screams of terror, the sound of one taking their last breath, the glazed look of eyes that saw no more, and the nonexistent heartbeat of one who was saved.

No more salvation, no more peace, no more savior.

Just Genkaku, the rejected Buddhist monk turned famous guitarist. No more Undertaker battalion to command, no more authority…..

Just him.

He sighed sadly as he wiped sweat from his brow and began to pack up the various instruments and equipment he'd brought along. After calling a quick goodbye to the rest of his band members he'd piled into the car and began his trip home. If he could even call it that.

His 'home' was a modest dojo looking house, complete with its own pond and perfectly sculpted Buddha statue with various candles casting its light around the statue. Not so long ago this lifestyle would have fit him perfectly, but that Genkaku was long gone and dead, just like that little kitten who perished in the great earthquake.

It felt odd to be here. It brought back the painful memories of the past, when he was constantly bullied and abused by his former Buddhist monks in training. It also reminded him of the glorious salvation he once brought them the day of the great Tokyo earthquake.

As he entered he sat on the comfortable black sofa, feeling out of place without his usual shrine of his victims limbs. He huffed yet again as his fingers absentmindedly toyed with the strings of his guitar, the notes pouring out with each strum. Without the thrill of command and torturing Deadman alike he was now haunted by boredom…

Absentmindedly he lit a cigarette and inhaled its fumes, remembering just how he escaped Deadman Wonderland. Getting declared innocent had been easy enough. Just drug a few key people of the court, replace their memories, and burn the guilty evidence and sure enough they all thought he too had been a victim of the prison. A lowly Buddhist monk that had been drugged into believing he could actually save his fellow brethren by ending their lives in a crazy rampage.

Even so, he was not happy. Sure, he had gotten off easy and was way better off here where he was a legend of the guitar, but still, he missed it too much. He missed his crazy comrades and the delight of someone else's suffering being put to an end.

Wearily his fingers continued to strum rapidly, but it was fairly depressing when even the sweet sound of rock and roll couldn't cheer him up.

* * *

The Wretched Egg peered down below, floating within the air, hovering just above the small boy that walked the streets down below. Wearily she debated unleashing a hurricane of bloodshed upon him, but somehow decided against it.

He wasn't worth it anyway.

She turned to head back into her nest known as Deadman Wonderland but founded herself still following the boy again, tailing him secretly all the way to a large and worn building.

The building itself looked awful, and seemed to match the boys mood well with it's chipped paintjob, cracked and broken windows covered by small rotten boards, and a overall less than savory appearance.

A gust of wind caught the air as her silvery hair flowed around her majestically, to anyone below her, she might have resembled a small cloud or perhaps a snowflake, just as Toto seemed so intent on reminding her.

This was a bad idea, she knew. But she simply couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. Perhaps it was that being called Shiro that called out to her, but for whatever reason the Wretched Egg lowered herself to the window that led into Ganta Igarashi's room within the small orphanage.

The mention of Shiro caused her to scowl slightly. Shiro was nothing but a weak, helpless little girl who lay crying within the deepest levels of her mind. It was odd, they were much like what the humans called 'Identical Twins', alike in appearance yet oh so different in personality.

However, even when Shiro somehow managed to control the Wretched Egg, she was never completely gone. It showed each time she brutally attacked whoever hurt her friends and called it 'protection', when really, it was the Wretched Egg's maliciousness kicking in.

Shiro was foolish, why risk her own life for the sake of someone else? More importantly, why even care about other people's lives? Regular humans perished everyday with their ridiculously weak immune systems unable to handle the daily sicknesses of their fickle lives and their complete inability to fend for themselves.

The Wretched Egg was no regular human, she was far superior in every way, and she made damn sure the other weaklings knew it. Sure, she endured lots of pain to get thus far, but as the humans say, 'No pain, no gain' right?

And even if she hated the humans for doing these things for her, she was still grateful for them regardless, they made her into this beautiful creature of bloodshed after all.

However, she already made up her mind; she would bring nothing but pain and suffering to all human life, Deadman or no.

At the memory of the helpless humans she smiled as she remembered their eyes widening in terror and their screams cut short by her own blood slicing through them, ending their pathetic lives in mere seconds.

She smile only grew wider and wider as the memories filled her. It was obvious she enjoyed the prospect of ending another's life as painfully and horrifying as possible but she wasn't quite as pleasured by it as Hummingbird had been. It was more of a satisfaction thing.

Yet she couldn't help but admire Hummingbird's technique and viciousness, perhaps she would be a formidable foe in the future. Even Mockingbird's own bloodlust was matched by Minatsuki's.

Now she watched as Ganta readied himself for bed, noticing how much taller and more filled out he was becoming even within this short time since she'd last saw him. Those few months of never ending games had really aided in his muscle tone as well.

Perhaps one day he would also make a formidable foe.

* * *

Mockingbird frowned slightly when he opened the large double doors of the Wretched Egg's chambers only to find them empty. Where oh where had his snowflake gone?

Yet he didn't have long to worry as a sudden gust of wind blew the through the room, revealing the one person he'd longed to see, hovering just outside, the crisp air tossing her silvery locks around wildly.

He grinned as he clapped, "There you are my Snowflake! Where oh where have you been? I certainly hope you weren't terrorizing any more humans." He teased playfully.

At this her eyes pierced through his, her feet carrying her body gracefully to the floor of the balcony as she made her way into her chambers.

"None of your business." She answered shortly, not in the mood to deal with the overly joyous teal haired teen tonight.

This was strange for her; she normally enjoyed his company very much, even if she found it annoying. Perhaps her midnight visit to Ganta unnerved her; after all he was the bane of her existence.

Mockingbird just smirked, but it came off as a more crazed and maniac like grin of a blood lusting killer. This actually fit him quite well, seeing as that is precisely what he was.

"No I suppose not." He hummed as he made himself comfortable among the plush blankets of her bed, stretching out his stiff limbs momentarily as he did so.

He sighed contently and gestured her to move closer, and after a tense glare she obliged, crossing the room to rest just in front of him. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes drank her in, his beautiful creation.

Carefully he ran his hands over the tight bodysuit fabric, noticing every blood splatter and each dip and curve of her body. Eventually she sighed and sat down on the bedside and watched as he reached for her lovely silver hair, taking a lock and running his fingers through it lovingly.

Little did his Snowflake know she was not the only one who had been out that night, reminiscing of old memories, though his memories were not even his own, but that of Toto Sakigami's.

Because that night, he too had observed his one connection to the human race, just as his Snowflake had been investigating her own Ganta Igarashi, he too, had visited his own Yosuga Mitsuzaki.

Such a curious little human being, but what really bothered him was exactly why he was so driven to be near her? To wonder about her? To, dare he admit, care for her?

Now he was all powerful, he had all humans wrapped around his finger and all it took was a little bloodshed every once in awhile. And who else mattered really? The only things he cared about now was himself and of course, his Snowflake.

After all, he had created the Snowflake. He had made her into this gorgeous perfection, so why should he want someone else, when he had her?

As if his frustration had an affect on his body, his stitch tore at his wrist and he hissed in pain, cursing as he was forced to release his beautiful creation and tend to his wounds. His body, still fragile, it seemed.

Not to worry though, soon his Toto memories would be completely overcome by his own memories of Hagire and he would not have to worry about Toto's apparent infatuation with the weak deadman girl any longer.

And then it would be him and his Snowflake once again…

He sighed as his finally finished his sowing, though the hand was still too tender to move much he settled for sleep and lie down in the lush bed of his Snowflake. Tenderly he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and let sleep overcome him as she too, lay down next to him.

A/N: Alright, I know I really suck at doing Genkaku's P.O.V. but I wasn't even planning to include him and never really thought about what he would do after the whole 'Nagi' thing. Regardless I hope I captured him pretty well, but I started to do Rukuro and realized I'd probably need some more Undertaker insight on all of this so I ended up with Genkaku.

As for the rest, I thought it was okay, but regretfully not one of my strongest chapters ….As far as P.O.V. goes currently I have done Senji, Ganta, Karako, Minatsuki, Yoh, Chaplin, Yosuga, Toto/Hagire, The Wretched Egg, Rukuro, and Genkaku. I know it's a lot but if you felt I missed something or should include someone else please let me know. And yes, Shiro will also have her say in all this eventually, but as for right now it is the Wretched Egg.

In case you couldn't tell, both Mockingbird and the Wretched Egg were out visiting Ganta and Yosuga that night, secretly obviously. Also, do I portray their relationship correctly? As of right now I see it as Mockingbird being the one that initiates the relationship and Shiro just kind of rolls with it regardless of the fact she does not love, but she does feel lust…..So is it ok? Or should I add something in?

In the next chapter I will probably include Senji for sure but you guys tell me who else you want to hear more of, whoever it may be.


	4. Prowl

A/N: Last update someone reviewed and requested I give narration tips, which I am very honored to oblige, but forgive me if they are irrelevant or awful, I've never done this before.

If you want more or request a specific area of advice just leave a review requesting it or PM me. :D

Before I start a story, I try really think about it and ask whether or not I think I'd be capable of handling it accurately or be able to see it through till the end.

Once I'm positive I've got the right idea I begin first by making a 'plotline' document where I take all my thoughts about how I want to portray the story and include the characters and important events while noting things like important emotions or thoughts the characters might have.

Note that you don't have to finish the 'plotline' before you begin the story, it is just a rough outline or guide to what you want the story to follow that you can always update whenever.

Also, whenever considering a story it's important to think if you will like it, because I feel like a person should write for themselves, but it is also important to ask for opinions of the readers, like when I ask what point of views you want so they enjoy it as well.

For me, I get inspired by various books, fanfictions, animes, and music, but whatever you do, try not to copy it, its called inspiration for a reason and should always be unique and have your own original twists.

Also, I love music, to therefore whenever I draw or write I like having music to listen to, because sometimes it could motivate me. I try to pick music that fits the tone of whatever I'm planning to write, like if it's a sad scene, I usually listen to softer music with some sort of sad theme.

Once you begin to write the prologue, determine what type of person you want it in. For example, if it's going to have many characters I'd prefer it to be in third person where it uses 'her' and 'she' and includes many thoughts of many characters instead of using first person, which uses 'I' only includes the thoughts and feelings of one character at a time, because it would lead to having to switch point of views many times and could get confusing.

When I write, I like to use details and descriptions, because it gives the reader a clearer image, but it's important not to overuse it, otherwise they may get lost to the present event.

Try not to get sidetracked. It's very common to want to create diversity in the story, and while it's good to have some relief from the plot, you want to relate it somehow to the plot otherwise the story drags on forever and gets rather dull. (Speaking from experience)

Before posting something, always proofread it several times to check to see if it flows well and to ensure you're not accidentally switching the person (Spell check does not check that) and of course, spelling and grammar.

When portraying characters, try to put yourself in their position and think about how they would feel. But make sure your own feelings don't overpower your character's personality. For example, after Ganta was thrown out of DW with no one left to call friend, I figured he'd be very lonely, although I've never felt that way before and it has never happened to me.

Make sure to save each chapter in some sort of folder on your computer or on fanfiction, because it is important to stick to the plot, you may have to refresh your memory of the prior events and that will help.

Don't worry about deadlines, if your reviewers get impatient, then so be it. You can't rush yourself into making a chapter that would be your best work, it's important to let the ideas come to you over time and think it through, no matter the time frame. But it's also important to finish what you started.

If your having writer's block, the best thing to do is leave Author's Notes within your chapters and ask them their opinions and ideas and hope they take the time to read to respond. If they give you ideas that you have permission to use, then your writer's block is cured.

Observe more authors, whether it be on fanfiction or published authors, if you like the way they write, observe it and note what techniques they use to reflect back on your own writing, and therefore improve.

Chapter 4-Prowl

Senji prowled the streets of Japan, his bare chest exposed to the chilling wind as his once signature trench coat billowing out behind him. He took a deep breath, and paused a moment to glance up at the stars with longing.

This was one thing he missed about the outside, the fresh, crisp night air of a dark night.

But he wasn't out here to enjoy the outside this night. He had a much less virtuous goal to this night. Deadman Wonderland or not, he was still the cold hearted fighter he had been before.

Before Deadman Wonderland, he had served in the police force. Granted it seemed like it was virtuous then, taking out local criminals left and right, his Branch of Sin free at his command.

But that was just a facade, all he had to do was smile a bit at passing news reporters and beat up a few bad guys. In reality however, he did it for the thrill of the fight, to momentarily sate his raging blood lust.

Ever since he could remember he had always been itching for a fight, and had always lived by his principle of 'Survival of the Fittest'. Fighting was, in many ways, his addiction. When he landed himself in Deadman Wonderland it had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

And now that he was out, he had to find some sort of outlet for his blood lust, and the back alleys of Japan where just the place to start. Besides it certainly wasn't helping anything that all his constant job failures had pushed his blood lust to it's breaking point either.

As he walked he thought he heard it the faint but growing sound of multiple pounding footsteps. Momentarily he paused, and sure enough, the footsteps were followed by the sounds of gunshots ringing through the night.

Even as his feet carried him swiftly through the urine reeking alleys he couldn't help but let his grin spread across his face. The sounds grew closer; the rush already filling him, pressing him past his limits and pushing him faster and farther.

As they neared he willed himself to stop, using the shadows to his advantage as he disappeared within them, waiting for the right moment to strike. His thumbs already grazing the skin on his forearms as his Branch of Sin prepared to be unleashed.

They grew nearer and Senji realized they were chasing someone. The sharp sounds of heels crashing against the pavement was heard and Senji realized they were casing a woman.

More thuds, and the men chasing her fired their guns again as the woman stumbled and fell forward with a screech of pain, clutching her injured leg in pain.

Senji cursed at the woman's foolishness. Didn't she know how dangerous it was roaming the streets at night? Regardless, the men were almost upon her. It appeared to be at least six of them, all big and bulky and wielding weapons that varied from a crowbar to a pistol.

In a split second, Senji was upon them, his Branch of Sin responding to his every intention as it grew to full length, easily blocking the men from the woman as it covered the distance of the alleyway.

The men halted and let out a yelp of surprise as they were met with the glistening blade of Senji's deadly Crow Claw, each taking their weapons and banging against it futility.

The bullets ricocheted harmlessly against the blood red surface, and as multiple curses resounded they clutched at the wounds they foolishly inflicted upon themselves, Senji couldn't help but chuckle.

At the sound they formed a circle, each of their head's spinning rapidly as they searched for their attacker. Now, as Senji appeared from the shadow's that cloaked him, the blade retracted and once again entered his body, leaving nothing but a faint red line across his forearm.

He grinned, and the men cowered, their prowess long forgotten.

"Well, well...What do we have here?" Senji greeted, the menacing grin never leaving his face as his eyes glinted at the all the possibilities this fight offered.

At once they exploded, suddenly their weapons remembered as they scrambled for them. But once again, their fear hindered them as their shots missed their target under their shaking hands and they clumsily fumbled for the steel bars they had dropped.

In a flash Senji's blood blades sprang forth from his arms once again; leaping deftly out of their fire and slashing out at one of them. Before the man could scream he was sliced in two, and his newly sliced body fell to the floor, blood pooling around him.

As the others looked on in horror he rushed them, uppercutting one into two with a swift movement and hacking another's head clean off. The remaining were quickly ended with a flick of the Invisible Black.

Senji's laugh rang in the quiet night, but as he scanned the area for more prey his laughter quickly faded as he realized the game was over. He had won.

As his blades retracted he sighed, his eyes scanning over the damages. He had torn them apart as easily as paper, and while it had been fun while it lasted it was over, and boredom once again took him.

Where was the challenge? Where was the chase? Where was the thrill?

A soft rustle alerted him and in a flash his Branch of Sin was once again unleashed, expanding to it's full length as it came to rest under the chin of the lone survivor, who trembled with resounding fear.

As Senji approached he smiled again, hoping this one would prove to be challenging, but it was quickly diminished as he realized this wasn't a thug, it was the woman.

With a moment of hesitation his Branch of Sin retreated once again, and Senji let out a breath as he analyzed the woman. For a moment he wondered if he was so bloodthirsty to end her as well, but he tossed the thought aside.

Senji Kyomasa wasn't a person that murdered innocents. Only those that deserved death and committed sins, people like gangsters and wanted criminals….Not victims, not helpless women.

He sighed, and the girl flinched and continued to tremble, her entire body shaking as she groped the floor for something to use against him.

Subconsciously his eyebrow raised, this woman, even stricken with fear, still felt the need to at least attempt to defend herself at the hands of Senji? A vicious deadman who easily took out six thugs? He took a moment to admire her sense of survival, and her bravery, no matter how foolish it may have been.

"Don't come any closer!" She threatened, though her voice trembled it did hold some force behind it.

Senji sighed again his arms held up as if in surrender. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, so just calm down." He urged. The woman's eyes narrowed and her eyes flicked around him, to the sliced bodies of her attackers.

"Yeah, right." She muttered, her eyes still wide but never leaving Senji's form.

Senji sighed, glancing at her injured leg and realizing she must not have much blood left, she would surely die if he didn't do something. And judging by the crumbled mess it was, it must have broken as well.

He growled, why did he always get stuck into these sort of situations?

Quickly he lunged towards her, and she barely had time to put her arms up to shield herself as his hand clipped her temple, effectively knocking the woman unconscious as her still widened eyes closed.

He sighed again, swiftly removing his torn jacket from his bulky body and draping it over her limp form, careful to cover her body well before slinging her limp body across his own.

As he walked in the direction of the nearest hospital his thoughts once again began to swim. Had the kid-Ganta- somehow softened him during his time in Deadman Wonderland?

He shook his head, remembering those orphans he used to visit...No, he had been soft then too. He just did not realize it.

...

Inside Shiro was crying, sobbing really. Stuck in this cage, trapped while the blood lusting beast inside of her rendered her helpless and roamed the world freely.

Wearily she blinked her tears away, daring to glance up from her curled position just long enough to peer through the cold metal of the cage and into the winding pathways of her subconscious.

Why was she so helpless? Why was she so evil? And why did that evil control her so?

She hadn't always been like this, she knew. But somewhere along the way the experimentation peaked, it became too much. With so much pain in one being, she snapped.

Damn it all.

Frustrated and desperate she lashed out at the bars, ignoring the stinging pain as she pummeled them. Each blow denting the metal, distorting it's oval shape. But alas, it did not show any signs of breaking despite her efforts.

Disheartened again she sobbed once more, curling into a small ball as her scarred hands clutched her head once more. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was disgusting and vile...

But even so, there was still a part of her that even she could not deny existence, the part that wanted only to inflict pain and suffering...The part that murdered and destoryed...

The part of her that was now in control.

...

Ganta Igarashi tensed and glanced behind him yet again. It was a strange wind that raised the hairs on his neck, that told him of a near danger.

Only, each time he looked, there was nothing and no one. Who was he kidding? Each person cowered as he passed, and those that knew of him cleared a path and avoided him at all costs...

So why was he so jumpy? Why was he so on edge all a sudden? It made no sense, people feared him, therefore there was nothing left for him to be afraid of...at least, not anymore.

It was this feeling that prickled his skin...a feeling that chilled him suddenly...a feeling of danger...a feeling of being watched.

Perhaps his time in Deadman Wonderland really did change him, made him more observant or paranoid...Or perhaps he really was loosing his mind...

He wouldn't doubt it...All this loneliness, all this sadness locked inside himself...At least in DW he had friends, he had people to turn to. To sort out his problems...Out here, he had no one. At least, no one that would talk to him.

It was driving him crazy...Damn it all, as much as he didn't want to admit it...He needed to have someone. Someone who could be there for him...to help him...to love him...

Was that so much to ask? He sighed, even as the thought hit him, he knew it would be quite impossible. No one in their right mind would stop whimpering enough to listen, and those who did were usually deadman themselves. If only he could do something...Do something to convince everyone not all deadmen were evil.

But how?

He sighed, kicking the dirt at his feet and pausing to rest on a nearby bench, ignoring the couple that yelped and cleared the area. Resting his head in his hands, he watched their retreat. Each step bringing him more loneliness then the next.

He would've stayed their all night if it hadn't been for the hand that laid itself on his shoulder, a strange sensation considering no one dared touch him these days.

He gasped and instantly stiffened, his head lifting as he turned to stare, wide eyed at the person before him. However, what he wasn't expecting was to see the warm eyes of the Game Fowl waiting for him.

His breath caught in his lungs, "K-Karako?" He stammered.

She grinned, her head squeezing his shoulder in comfort. "Hey there kid, nice to see you too."

He flushed and cleared his throat, "Sorry...I-I don't really...talk much anymore..."

Her eyes darkened momentarily, "Yeah...I know what you mean."

And in that moment, her eyes seemed to say it all.

No one wanted to talk to a Deadman.

A/N: Sorry for the enormous wait...If it makes any difference, I worked extremely hard on this chapter and some of it nearly killed me to write. Anyway, I got the Deadman Wonderland Limited Edition box set so I'm all full of inspiration and DW feels again. Although it came with an extra episode about Senji, so I made some references to that.

Regardless give me feedback and reviews and tell me what P.O.V. you want next...Oh, and I think I seriously screwed up Senji's part towards the end, but like I said I wanted him to end up with someone and I didn't know how else to do it...Especially after watched that extra episode...Should I do more tips? Were they helpful?


	5. Merciless

Chapter 5-Merciless

Yoh Takami smirked, his latest target already within his sights as he casually blended into the crowd, taking care not to be too obvious that he was tracking the girl.

The girl was tall and lean, young too. Probably still in high school. He watched as she walked and struggled to carry the heavy burden of her backpack, no doubt filled with all her school supplies, and as Yoh grew closer, he could hear her labored breathing from the immense strain...Perfect.

This was going to be even easier than he thought. Due to her obvious struggle and miniscule frame she would probably be less likely to summon the necessary physical energy to chase him if he ever were to be found out, and her dumbfounded and clumsy walking led him to believe she would be so preoccupied attempting to stay out of everyones way she wouldn't even notice until he was long gone.

Ever so slowly he quickened his pace behind her, being sure to look relaxed and careless, playing the perfect part of a normal teenager prowling the bustling streets of Japan. In moments he was just behind her and a swift glance to either side told him no one was paying enough attention to him to notice a petty theft.

With practiced and talented hands he reached for the lovely silver chain dangling from her leftmost beltloop, a finely crafted bracelet made of precious sterling silver with a crystal heart jangling at it's end. Why the girl kept it strapped to her belt and not her wrist he could care less, all he wanted to know was whether or not Minatsuki would be pleased with his gift for her.

However, his plan shattered the moment his fingertip brushed her hip. For in that moment, she glanced behind her, feeling the graze of his usually undetectable fingertips, and let out a screech.

Yoh's eyes widened, unsure whether he should curse or gawk at the girl as she screeched, the entire street seemed to stop and stare at the pair as time went on. Until finally she collected herself, dashing back away from him before her arm swung up in a mighty blow to his face.

"Pervert!" She hissed, her voice like a whip which stung only half as worse as her slap. Leaving Yoh even more shocked as the pain shot up like a firework all across his body, all from one great slap that radiated from his face. Where it would surely bruise.

Within moments the streets resumed again, as the once exciting scene faded the crowd once again begain moving in that slowly but deliberate pace it always managed to maintain.

But to Yoh, the world was still frozen. Since as long as he could remember he had never ever been caught, not to mention backhanded by a young girl, while attempting to steal something. And yet, now it had finally happened, leaving Yoh startled and scared.

What if she called the cops? What if he went to jail? He had already been in Deadman Wonderland once, and he did not wish to go back, not to Deadman Wonderland, and certiantly not to prison again. Sister or no, he couldn't possibly live like that.

But to his growing astonishment it was the girl that eventually snapped him out of his thoughts, her short gasp of surprise drawing his attention as he clutched his bruised face and bent his head lower to look at the girl.

"Oh my Gosh! I am _so_ sorry!" She breathed, her hands covering her face in embarrassment.

Yoh blinked, opening his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by her yet again. "Really! I shouldn't have hit you like that! Oh man, it's bruised! It looks painful...I am _so_ sorry!" She continued, removing her hands from her reddening face to gently prod the swollen cheek.

Was this girl insane?! He had just attempted to steal her most likely priceless bracelet for his psychotic, undeserving sister, which earned him a justifiable slap to the face, and _she_ was sorry?

Swallowing thickly his hand quickly seized hers, "I...I-I'm fine. Really, I deserved to be slapped."

Moments later he walked again, this time carrying a much heavier burden of a fully loaded backpack with a bubbly, carefree girl. Golden hazel eyes, ones shining with innocence and purity that seemed to reach out into his soul, and a lovely pale face framed by delicately curled chocolate colored locks thatmatched the scrawny and weak frame of hers as her clumsy stride led her home. Yoh following at her side.

"Wow, you're sister must be really special to you for you to go to such great lengths for her, huh?" She said after he had spilled his near life story of his time in Deadman Wonderland and his complicated sister Minatsuki.

He sighed, somewhere between her frequent apologizes and his aching cheek he had decided to offer to carry her heavy backpack for her the rest of the way to her home. And she had agreed only after he insisted. Besides, every moment she spent with him was another moment for him to steal her beautiful bracelet at her hip, though the combination of the heavy backpack and her constant yammering was making it somewhat more difficult than he had hoped.

"Special? Yeah...I guess you could say that." If you considered being a psychopathic, sadist, and all around double crossing lying bitch with freakish blood powers special, that is.

As she continued to conversate with him, her calm and collected reaction startled him a bit. He had left no part out, not even the vicious slaughter Shiro had caused when they worked to break back into G-block. And yet here she was, still as cheerful and friendly as ever. It was nice, in a odd way considering the only girl that bothered to talk to him since the escape from DW was Minatsuki, and she only barely tolerated his frequent visits.

In a way, it was pleasant. Finally someone he could talk to without the redicule or distaste that Minatsuki went out of her way to provide. Better yet, he had told her everything and she had not to much as blinked, and if he was not mistaken, it seemed she was also enjoying his company. Something that had become a rare event indeed.

"Well, I'd say she's pretty lucky to have a guy like you for a brother." She beamed, "You know, I had brothers once too, only they weren't exactly the protective, loving, and dedicated brother like you."

"Is that so?" He replied, still eyeing the glint of the crystal heart that dangled ever so slightly on her side, banging against her hip with every step they took. Tempting his iching fingers with each motion it made, taunting him almost.

"Yup, left my mom and I as soon as possible. Never even said goodbye." She trailed off, but her tone still held the strange cheeriness as before.

"That must've been rough." He continued.

She shrugged, "Not really. Deadman Wonderland huh? It sounds familiar, I actually think my brothers ended up in there you know...With their blood powers and everything."

Blood Powers? So her brothers were Deadman too, what a coincidence...

"It's a definite possibility, there were some major creeps in there. People you wouldn't exactly call 'Normal'." He added.

She nodded her agreement, "Who woulda thought the owner was so messed up though? I mean, framing people just to watch them fight to the death, what kind of sick guy does that?" She murmured.

'Tamaki...'Yoh thought bitterly, remembering his horrid time he had spent as his 'little' sister's human sheild with no interferance from Tamaki. He winced, remembering the awful explosion of pain Ganta's Ganta Gun had added to the already excruciatingly painful slices of his own sister's Whip Wing cutting into his skin. Even to this day he still had scars that trailed from his back his arms, with a few more spotting his chest.

"Well, whatever. I'm just glad they finally shut it down. No one should have to suffer like that." She finished, breathing in the cool evenings air refreshingly.

Yoh nodded, thinking rather depressingly of the Director and Shiro, or rather, The Wretched Egg and Hagire, still continuing the mayhem within the birdcage of DW as Toto Sakigami and Shiro. He sighed, his aching back tired from the heavy backpack he had been carrying and his cheek still swollen decently from her wicked slap.

"Oh, and sorry I slapped you earlier." She added to the silence as they neared her house. It was a plain, boring house, within a plain neighborhood. Strangely, she seemed almost out of place in her bright clothing that matched her even brighter personality with all the dullness of this area.

"Yeah, you said that already, it's fine." He mumbled again, growing tired of her ever so constant apologizes.

"I know, but still, I feel bad. And thanks for carrying my stuff for me and everything, that was nice of you." She complimented again, gently sweeping a stray piece of hair back behind her ear once again.

"I said this at least four times already in the last fifteen minutes, 'You're welcome, it's the least I can do.'" He repeated, handing her the heavy bag as she stopped at the door to her home. To his surprise, she giggled cheerfully.

"Nonsense, and I know, but still I'm grateful. So thanks." She smiled, wrapped his small, fragile arms around him once more in a hug full of graditude. His eyes widened in surprise, and for a moment he stood, frozen as her warm body pressed against his own.

Finally, as his own arms wrapped around her waist, he found his fingertips feeling the chilling silver of the chain around her belt, just mere seconds away from yanking it away from her forever and presenting it to Minatsuki.

He sighed, letting his hand drop to clutch the small girls warm body closer.

Minatsuki could wait for her gift, for now he simply wanted to be held. If only for a moment.

...

The Wretched Egg hissed, her arm flying in a massive sweep as she launched the damned book across the room from it's resting place on the lone desk. It hit the opposite wall with a satisfying thud but it was not enough to ease the raging bloodlust inside her.

Locked within the cage of her mind, Shiro was crying. Sobbing body shaking sobs as tears flowed like a river from her eyes. How had the words inside the book moved her so? Why did Sorae Igarashi leave this journal of hers here? Did she want her to suffer this way? Did she want the world to know her story?

Near the doorway Hagire smirked, leaning against the frame of the doorway smugly as his now golden eyes raked over his beloved creation. His presence unknown, he watched as her scarred hand formed a fist and swung back only to slam it against her full length mirror. The force of the blow causing the mirror to split in a number of cracks, a few shards of said mirror flying away from the structure as a result.

As she seethed in anger, her fists clenched and unclenched, and he knew it would be only a moment before she burst from this room entirely, seeking people to massacre and sate her raging bloodlust and soaring rage.

He watched her retreat with a satisfied grin, knowing just how much chaos was about to ensue to the innocent people of Japan yet again. For a moment he was tempted to follow her and take part and enjoy the wreckage that she would cause, but then restrained himself. For there would be another time for him to accompanying her, and his attention lay at the abandoned book on the floor below.

Curious, he bent to pick up the book she had so readily discarded. He hissed when his stitches pulled taught with the effort but opted to sit against the wall, the book clutched within his now boyish hands as he examined it.

It seemed this book was not so old as it looked-perhaps ten years or so at the maximum. However, years of damage had detoirated it horribly, the entire cover stained with what appeared to be blood, with some of the pages charred and blackened from some sort of fire. And more strange blackened droplets scattering the pages on occasion.

His fingers moved to rub some of the blackened blood from the cover, desperately curious as to who had wrote such a book, for it seemed it was all hand written in a beautiful, yet clear scrawl. His eyes widened in astonishment as he made out a name: Sorae Igarashi.

And yet, he could not help but smirk. Of course this book had moved The Wretched Egg into action. After all, it was all about her, and her magnificent transformation into her glorious form she took today. Yes. Indeed, a dark tale. One full of pain and terror, but a good tale nonetheless.

It was Hagire's favorite. And he hummed softly to himself with glee as he opened the book and began to read the tale of his most beatuous creation yet again.

...

Karako Koshio frowned as she watched the small TV through the window of an electronics store. Her eyes narrowing as she watched the carnage live from the News Channel. Her stomach roiled in disgust as she saw more bodies being added to the massacre, upping the corpse count even higher and higher. She flinched as she saw the body of a small child amongst the other beaten and bloodied bodies. It was things like this that knew she was doing the right thing.

There was no mercy, and she watched with horror along with several other passerby citizens as a nearby man was plucked from the ground like a child and not a second later was cleaved in half by another whip of blood. The others were not so lucky, she knew, for he had a quick and painless death. She knew countless others had suffered horribly before the end finally came, the unimaginable torture and blood curdling screams only confirmed it.

She watched as police officers flooded the screen, paramedics and armed forces alike swarmed the area, charging the source of the carnage in the form of a solitary snow white haired girl, and yet untouchable. She shook her head, knowing their efforts were wasted. The Wretched Egg was unstoppable. Despite their efforts, the Wretched Egg would merely slaughter them all until she was satisfied. Then and only then would she return to the hellhole in which she lived, her bloodlust sated...for now.

Her fists clenched in fury. Didn't they know their efforts were futile? Didn't they know they were throwing their lives away in an attempt to stop her outrage? It was angering, good people throwing their lives away for absolutely nothing. Worse than that, she could only stand around and watch it happen.

Hopefully for not much longer though. In a few days time her meeting would finally happen, and she could only wait and see if her pleads towards the others had moved them enough to help the cause. A rightful army of Deadman. The world's only hope of survival.

But would they come? She could only hope. She knew her chances were slim, most of the Deadman were in jail, others had no motivation. Others simply did not wish to venture into Deadman Wonderland again. Nevertheless, she had pleaded to them all. Visiting them each in turn, all from stone cold killers like Senji to the somewhat harmless yet powerful Deadman like Chaplin.

But who was she kidding? She knew better than any of them that the danger was ridiculously high. It would be almost like commiting suicide, but she could not bear to not do anything. Besides, if anyone had a chance of stopping her and Hagire, it was Deadmen.

She sighed, part of her had been rooting for Ganta to appear as well. But she knew he had loved the Wretched Egg at one time, as Shiro. So would he be able to do it? Would he be prepared to face her again? The kid had already seen so much death and suffered so much, they all had. She supposed she wouldn't blame him if he couldn't.

After all, would she have done the same to Nagi? Would've she been able to kill him if he hadn't snapped out of his raging trance? She didn't think so. But would killing him granted him mercy? Would a small evil for the greater good of others be worth it?

She didn't think she would have the strength to do it. To put someone she loved down for the sake of others...But she was not Ganta, and she had not been lying when she had praised him for his outright courage and bravery in the fight against Senji...So would he be able to do it? When the time came?

Only time would tell she supposed.

...

Senji Kyomasa sighed again as he finally left the hospital. With the injured girl fully taken care of and with relatives informed he was once again, bored. Damn that kid Ganta, he had to be the source of his sudden urge for heroism. The sniveling little brat had actually impacted his life, whether he liked it or not.

Regardless what was done was done. And Senji knew there was no changing it now. No going back. He sighed once more as he passed the lobby of his apartment complex, sneering at the citizens that cowered at the sight of his blood red wristband and the fresh cuts on the side of his forearms. He watched as the elevator piled out as if there was a fire, and made way for him as he entered the elevator alone.

Growling he glared at a little girl that clutched the leg of her father, a whimpering, sniveling little brat that watched him with scared wide eyes. In the distance he heard someone whisper to another if that was one of those 'ruthless blood slingers'. Now in more of a rage than ever he furiously pushed the button of his floor, prodding it multiple times in a rage until the elevator doors finally closed and it began to rise.

He seethed with frustration, his hands clenching and unclenching as he struggled to contain his anger. And he set his jaw, his gaze sliding from directly in front of him to the corner of the elevator, when another cowering man pressed himself as far as he could away from him, his briefcase clutched in front of him as if to act as a shield.

He hissed, and the man let out a whimper. Senji opened his mouth to demand his problem when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Regardless of the floor he was on the man bolted out the doors and was gone, leaving the people awaiting to board the elevator horror struck and startled as he plowed through them.

Though the people quickly gathered themselves they all froze in shock as they saw Senji standing in the elevator, all too frightened to approach and take the elevator. Lastly, his teeth clenched Senji hissed, stepping out of the elevator despite he was still three floors away from his destination.

The people cleared his way. He shuffled by them, glaring at them in frustration as he moved to the stairs. He'd rather take the stairs than suffer another moment of their absurd fear.

Ever since the Wretched Egg's attack their was now mandatory lockdown in place all over Japan, and he hated being confined to his home again. After all, their was nothing for him in this room. Since he rented his apartment he had not changed it, it remained bare and scarce of furniture. No weights to lift, not excercise machines to pass the time.

Oh yes, he supposed he could bench press some of the furniture here, but it was not the same as the burning feeling his muscles got after a brutal workout back in his cell of Deadman Wonderland. He cursed himself silently, it seemed ridiculous that after all he'd been through, all he wanted was his cell.

Not that this was much better. It was still a merciless shithole, especially since the rise of the Wretched Egg. But it was his merciless shithole...And he'd be damned if he'd let it be destroyed by a little snow haired girl.

Perhaps he should answer Karako's plea for help...But no, he would do much, much better than that.

With him aboard her little liberation scheme, they would be unstoppable. And he would make damn sure of it, Wretched Egg and Hagire or no.

A/N: So very sorry for the massive delay, but honestly I was getting a but discouraged from writing since I haven't exactly had a rush of comments or suggestions for points of views lately. Also I'm so glad it's finally summer because my schoolwork was killing any hope of writing...And I've also been busying myself with my Deviantart account by posting fanart like crazy...Also I do not know how many of you are aware of this but I've posted another Deadman Wonderland story, focusing on Genkaku, though it probably will remain a oneshot unless more of you usher me to continue it. Regardless it is called 'Neverending Torture' and can be found on my FFN account, obviously. Also I was thinking I'd do more DW stories, if so would you be interested? I'd like to do a HagireXSorae one (Which you will see hints of next chapter) and also a Hagire/TotoXYosuga one as well. (Which may or may not be hinted at in the future of this story.)


End file.
